Stationary beverage container filling systems usually are used in the generic configuration, that is open, without sealing the discharge unit relative to the container rim.
Because the filling system""s discharge unit is not sealed relative to the container, there is a risk that the beverage will be contaminated with oxygen and germs. In the case of rigorous hygienic requirements, which require a total absence of oxygen and germs, the filling procedure must be carried out in a sealed manner and, thus, the apparatus must also be more complex.
An object of the present invention is to create a filling system that meets high requirements of absence of oxygen and of high sterility while filling in open state.
In accordance with the present invention, the filling system includes an annular nozzle from which issues an annular or sleeve-shaped gaseous curtain in the direction of, and concentrically with, the beverage filling stream. The gaseous curtain encloses the discharge unit and its edge, that is, as regards bottles, their neck, and it seals the inside of the curtain against externally penetrating gas and hence against the entrainment of oxygen and germs. A convention sterile and oxygen-free gas such as nitrogen or CO2 may be used.
In further accordance with the present invention, a source of sterilizing radiation preferably configured annularly around the filling system irradiates the container rim or the neck zones, respectively. Furthermore, the surrounding area may also be subjected to sterilizing radiation to additionally assure freedom from germs in this region. The radiation source may be operated in a pulsed or continuous manner and it will emit a suitable sterilizing radiation, such as gamma radiation. An annular fluorescent lamp emitting uv is especially well suited for the present purpose.
In further accordance with the present invention, a gas-jet nozzle, which is preferable directed into the container orifice, blows sterile gas into the container before filling starts. Such sterile gas rinses the container so that any germs and oxygen present therein are removed. In this manner, sterility and freedom from oxygen during filling are further improved. The gas issuing from the container is removed by the gas curtain. Any germs contained in the gas exiting from the container will be killed by the sterilizing radiation.